criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth Behind the Lies
The Truth Behind the Lies is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-second case of the game. It is the seventh case of The Mystery and the first case in Justice Banks. Plot Following the discovery of learning about a potential heist being planned, the team decided to investigate the suspicions in the financial district of Justice Banks. During a recap of the events of Sandalone Gorge, Chief Tempest came in and informed them of reports of a gunshot being heard near The Journal’s newspaper offices. There, Diana and the player discovered the body of journalist Andy Sinclair, who was shot in the chest. Ethan explained that the victim had died of blood loss due to the bullet puncturing a vital heart artery. They first suspected news reporter Polly Walker, army sergeant Gustavo Vargas and journalist Natalia Irving. They then learned that a bereaved woman was making a scene where the victim lived. Once they got to the victim’s house, they comforted the sobbing woman, who turned out to be the victim’s wife Elisabeth Sinclair. They then investigated the victim’s house, before they added her to the suspects as well as cameraman Colby Putnam. The team then discovered that Andy had accused Gustavo of tampering with evidence in the murder of his own son, Sebastiano Vargas and that the victim was trying to humiliate Natalia in front of everyone who was watching the news channel. Soon after, newly-instated beat cop Diego Redmoon came into the station’s precinct and told the detectives that the victim’s wife was about to commit suicide to join her husband. After the detectives successfully stopped the victim’s wife from killing herself, they discovered that Polly had always seen Andy as a stupid and incompetent journalist and that Elisabeth had been assaulted by him, causing the latter to fall into a depression. They also learned that the victim had broke Colby’s camera by accident, which made Colby late to work, the incident almost causing Andy to be fired, the victim blaming the cameraman for it. After finding enough evidence and motives, the duo were able to arrest cameraman Colby Putnam for the murder. Upon being accused of the murder, Colby snapped and said that the victim was gonna ruin his life for that stupid incident with the camera and trying to tamper with his life. Colby then explained that since the day Andy's plan backfired, he had kept on trying harder and harder to get Colby fired. He then attempted to make Andy look like he was cheating on his wife and that he was a bad influence to his son. But when his plans backfired again, Andy decided to try to run Colby over with a car, only receiving a broken front window and a restraining order from Colby. After the victim had started to harass Colby's wife and try to ruin his child's life, Colby decided to take matters into his own hands by putting sense into Andy's head, bringing a gun to try to scare him. When he entered the office, he heard Andy telling someone over the phone to put drugs in Jonathon's backpack, Colby couldn't hold his anger and he shot the victim after Andy finished the phone call. For the murder, Judge Brighton sentenced him to 20 years in prison with weekly visits from a criminologist. After his sentence, Putnam asked the judge if he would be able to see his family, on which she replied only once a week. After the trial, a confused Major came in the station saying that he had saw archivist Alexandra Dubois at the park, sitting on a bench. Before he could childishly comment on the matter, Chief Tempest told them to go check on her as she hadn’t told anyone where she was going. At the White Way Park, they found her purse that revealed a note saying to meet her there, signed by her brother. As they were packing it back up, a man approached them and told them to get their hands off his sister’s possessions. After they asked him who he was and if he knew where Alexandra was, he responded he was her brother, Alexandre Dubois, and told them that she had the right to leave the station if she wanted before leaving. Back at the station, the team met their archivist, who explained that her brother was really protective of her, but was a good person inside. After they asked why she went without telling anyone, she only said that they liked to meet privately at the park and shrugged it off as a mistake of hers, apologizing to the player for her trouble. Meanwhile, Polly told the player and Diana that she had saw the victim talking to a strange man. After they investigated the newspaper office, they discovered a frozen image on the CCTV that showed the victim talking to a person. After they sent the CCTV to Erika, the tech expert revealed that she had discovered that the victim was talking to Buck Shawn, the one that had led the team to Justice Banks following his arrest for the murder of Jordan Brown. After they asked Polly if she knew anything about the victim and his possible involvement, Polly told the team that she knew the victim liked to keep his journalizing notes at home to keep the snooping noses of his fellow journalists out of his scoops. They then went to the victim’s house, where they found a recording about the victim interrogating a Dubois about their plans to finance the district with prosperity following the Lynch corruption that was unmasked previously. Later, after Diana and the player were listening over the interrogation of the Dubois family member again, Major came by and told them that he was sure that the Dubois in the recording was in fact Alexandre Dubois, Alexandra’s overprotective brother. After they asked Alexandra about where her family lived, Major told his fellow detectives that they might need to interrogate Alexandre again to see if he had any knowledge about Buck Shawn’s plans. Summary Victim *'Andy Sinclair' (found shot at his desk) Murder Weapon *'NAACO Brigadier' Killer *'Colby Putnam' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect uses a Rollington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect uses a Rollington typewriter Appearance *The suspect wears a pin Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect uses a Rollington typewriter Appearance *The suspect wears a pin Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect uses a Rollington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect uses a Rollington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an ink stain *The suspect wears a pin Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer uses a Rollington typewriter. *The killer drinks mocha. *The killer wears a pin. *The killer has an ink stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate News Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drawer, Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Badge Restored; New Suspect: Polly Walker) *Ask Polly about the murder. (New Crime Scene: White Way Park) *Investigate White Way Park. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Dufflebag) *Examine Dufflebag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: G VARGAS; New Suspect: Gustavo Vargas) *Ask Gustavo about his gun in the park. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Natalia Irving) *Ask Natalia about knowing the victim. *Examine Drawer. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00;00; Attribute: The killer uses a Rolington typewriter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the victim's wife. (Attribute: Elisabeth eats macarons and drinks mocha; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Smashed Trophy, Bloodstained Bullet Shells) *Examine Smashed Trophy. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Quinoa Cake) *Ask Natalia about smashing the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Natalia uses a Rolington typewriter) *Examine Bloodstained Bullet Shells. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mocha; New Crime Scene: Park Statue) *Investigate Park Statue. (Clues: Locked Camera, Poster of Victim) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Tape) *Analyze Tape. (12:00;00; New Suspect: Colby Putnam) *Ask Colby Putnam about being the victim's cameraman. (Attribute: Colby uses a Rolington typewriter) *Examine Poster of Victim. (Result: Message to Victim) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Polly's Handwriting Identified) *Ask Polly about calling the victim incompetent. (Attribute: Polly drinks mocha, eats macarons and uses a Rolington typewriter, Natalia eats macarons and drinks mocha) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Elisabeth about her depression. (Attribute: Elisabeth uses a Rolington typewriter; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Faded File, Damaged Bobblehead) *Examine Damaged Bobblehead. (Result: Grease) *Examine Grease. (Result: Camera Lens Polish) *Ask Colby about smashing the victim's bobblehead. (Attribute: Colby eats macarons and drinks mocha) *Examine Faded File. (Result: File Revealed) *Analyze Law File. (09:00:00) *Ask Gustavo about the murder of his son. (Attribute: Gustavo uses a Rolington typewriter, eats macarons and drinks mocha) *Investigate News Desk. (Clues: Locked Case, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pin) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Sniper Case Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: NAACO Brigadier; Attribute: The killer wears an ink stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Apple Never Falls Far (1/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (1/7) *Investigate White Way Park. (Clue: Alexandra's Purse) *Examine Alexandra's Purse. (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note Restored) *Ask Alexandre Dubois who he is. *Return her stuff to Alexandra. (Reward: Burger) *See what Polly wanted to tell them. (Reward: Journal News Badge) *Investigate News Office. (Clue: CCTV Camera) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Frozen CCTV Image. (06:00:00) *Ask Polly if she knows anything about the victim's affiliations. (Clues: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Locked Recorder) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Recording Unlocked) *Ask Alexandra where her family lives. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)